Vasili Koslov
Private Vasili Koslov was a Russian soldier of the Red Army who fought in World War II, and he serves as the player character in the Russian campaign in Call of Duty 2. He sees very hard fighting in the battles of Moscow and Stalingrad. Biography Battle of Moscow Having joined the Red Army, Koslov was sent to Moscow, where he was trained under Commissar Letlev, proving exemplary in his training. At that moment, however, German forces assault their training post, and Koslov fights to hold them off. Immediately after, Koslov and his men are sent to join the Russian garrison to hold off the rest of the German assault on the city. Koslov fights to hold off German assaults in the outskirts, then he defends a trench line. After this, he keeps fighting through streets and buildings, eliminating German infantry, machine gun nests and vehicles, and then destroying a German supply camp. Koslov then fights through the streets to reach Red Square, and he helps defend Red Square from a massive German counterattack. Battle of Stalingrad After this, Koslov is sent to Stalingrad to meet with Dimitri Volsky. Koslov defends a building, then fights through several buildings and defends a trench line,then he fights his way to a Soviet base where he finds Volsky leading the defense. Koslov helps defend the Soviet base, then they fight their way across a field to eliminate German defenses, then they take out a German headquarters. With that, Koslov and Volsky lead Russian forces in fighting through the streets of Stalingrad in a series of vicious skirmishes. Koslov fiercely battles German positions, lines and defenses in the streets and buildings, fighting past German forces and eliminating infantry and machine gun nests in the streets and buildings while delivering supplies to various points. After this, they keep fighting through the streets to seize a courtyard, then they destroy a couple Panzer tanks. After this, Koslov fights through the streets, battling German trenches, then he helps assault and hold a train station, then they keep fighting to assault and eliminate key points. After this, Koslov and Volsky keep fighting through the streets and buildings to get to city hall, fighting past German forces and defenses and eliminating machine gun nests and tanks. With that, they fight their way to city hall, eliminating German trenches and then clearing the hall. Securing the hall, Koslov and Volsky fight hard to defend the trenches and the hall from a massive German counter assault, fighting off waves of infantry and tanks until they fend off the Germans, achieving victory. Relationships Dimitri Volsky Initially, Volsky was very tough and stern on Koslov, seeming to care little for him, due to Volsky's belief in completing the mission above all else. However, the two warmed up to each other considerably, and Volsky started seeing Koslov as a very close friend, becoming very protective of him as well. Letlev Letlev was the Commissar who trained Koslov, and though he was very tough and strict with Koslov as he was with the other trainees, Letlev seemed to be impressed with Koslov's efforts in training. Later on, when Koslov help repel German assaults on Moscow, he highly praised Koslov on his efforts. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Gunman Category:Destroyers Category:Enforcers Category:Fighter Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Guardians Category:One Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Communists Category:War Heroes Category:Gaolers Category:Homicidal Category:Serious Category:Hunters Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Assassin Category:Normal Skilled Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Lawful Category:Extremists Category:Neutral Category:Bully Slayers Category:Rescuers Category:Brutes Category:Right Hand Category:Survivors Category:Vigilantes Category:Adventurers Category:Chaotic